1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing rod and to a method of manufacturing the fishing rod. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique of forming fixed guides on rod stock of a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known technique of forming fixed guides on rod stock is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-23144, for example. According to this technique, each guide includes a ring for guiding a fishing line, and a pair of legs. The guide is attached to the rod stock, with the legs thereof tied to the rod stock by string.
With this type of fixed guide, usually, a resin is applied over outer surfaces of the string wound around the legs to protect the string and to prevent the string from becoming loose.
In the prior construction noted above, the string wound around the legs to fasten the legs to a side wall of the rod stock bulges from the rod stock. The fishing line tends to become entangled on the bulges. Further, since the legs are placed in contact with a side wall of the rod stock, the fishing rod has increased rigidity locally, i.e. in positions of contact with the legs. Consequently, the rod has varied rigidity in the circumferential direction, and the condition of the rod is variable depending on bending directions thereof.
The condition of the rod is greatly variable with bending directions in the case of a lure rod, for example, which is relatively short but has numerous fixed guides. When the angler attempts to securely hook a fish after perceiving a strike or when tension of the fishing line changes rapidly in the course of fighting a fish, it is impossible to maintain the fishing line in proper tension, and this could result in escape of the fish. Thus, there is room for improvement.
As noted above, the legs of each guide are securely tied to the conventional fishing rod by means of string. Manufacture of such fishing rod involves an irksome operation of winding the string around the legs. Further, it is difficult to arrange a plurality of guides in a predetermined orientation and linearly along the axis of the rod stock. Any deviation from this arrangement results in a deterioration in line guiding performance. There is room for improvement in this respect also.